


Just a Word

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Trans!Damian universe [1]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Bruce is finally there. He only felt guilty that it took him so long.





	Just a Word

Damian looked up to his father, his eyes were crystalline.

 

"What?" Bruce said confused at his child's expression

 

"Repeat what you just said"

 

Batman blinked at the order.

 

"I said that...you should haven't provoked Penguin's goons and that-

 

"You called me son"

 

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I-I've called you son before"

 

"Well that is technically true" Damian said blinking " but you did it...consciously...this time: It was more of  a reflex"

 

Bruce had to admit, he had trouble at first when Damian first came out to them. And even after doing research and that the rest of his kids got used to calling him "his brother", (as far as introductions go, they had another not so nice names for him) he still felt...off. but he did his best to hide it from Damian, to make sure he was in a save environment, although that didn't spared  him from feeling awfully guilty.

 

But Bruce got there, he got there finally, his love for his child was stronger that any prejudice that he may have had in the past.  
Batman's eyes got watery too.

 

"Yeah well" he cleared his throat " Its feels good calling you that"

 

Damian looked down again, he got up from the trolley, his wounds now covered in bandages.

 

" I'm retiring to bed" he said "Goodnight Father"

 

"Goodnight son"


End file.
